adventure time with fionna and cake and jenny?
by infinitydarkmagician41294
Summary: a high schooler bored with life is thrown into the world of adventure time and her journey back home and could be one adventure she'll never forget MarshallxOC
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first time doing a fic like this but i feel i should give adventure time a good try so plz understand i have problems with grammar and this site is to let us have fun writing not try to be better then someone else so plz be kind cause many haven't to me cause they feel there better then me and we all should agree this site is for fun. also if im out of person im sorry very sorry first adventure time fic and also like to thank yopu for reading and giving my fic a chance.  
><strong>

It started as a normal day for high schooner Jenny miller as she enters her home and lays on the couch and the TV is on and the gender swap episode of adventure time is on.

"oh joy adventure time repeat!" she said annoyance in her voice. Jenny her self was a major adventure time fan but her all time favorite episode was the gender swap episode. Secretly Jenny had the biggest crush on marshal lee the vampire king but she was pissed he had no lines and then she turns to the ceiling and lay there.

Jenny her self had just broken up with the QB of the school and was flunking math and just felt bored as she had nothing to do anymore since she was grounded and her parents were hardly home but she could never get away with anything she was always caught. so she couldnt hang with friends and her parents always worked her life in a nut shell sucked.

"Damn school blows; I wish i could just have a life like Fionna!" she yelled as she looked at the screen and seen the fun fionna had and whished her life was like that as she grabbed the remote and chucked it at the TV and with a bright burst from the tv Jenny's vision soon goes blurry as she blacks out.

the quite sounds of the house are soon replaced with birds chirping and Jenny feeling what feels like grass.

"What the hell?" She questions as she sits up and opens her eyes upon what appears to be the fields of Ooo from adventure time but i couldn't be. Jenny just continues to look around and wipes her eyes still in disbelief.

"OK. im dreaming" she said as she continued to wipe her eyes and stand up. She looked her self over and was now wearing a black skirt with a white shirt and black vest and a pair of goggles and boots on her feet as well as her long brown hair was now past her butt.

"what the hell?" was her only response to her surroundings and looks. As Jenny was still in a daze she soon heard a young woman about 18 such as her self.

"TAKE THIS!" a voice rang out.

Jenny gathering her courage runs over to the source of the sound as she sees what appears to be a blond girl fighting a woman with white hair and a long blue dress and shes shooting large balls of ice at the blond.

"Hey! watch out!" Jenny yelled as she ran down and tackled the blond as the ball of ice made a Hugh hole in the ground. as the dust settled from the impact the large meteorite of ice.

"Well appears I've won now to my sweet gumball" she stated as the blond flew out of the dust and kicked the older woman into her gut and to the ground as the blond stood over her with a pink sword.

"LEAVE GUMBALL ALONE YOU ICE QUEEN BITCH" as the older woman pouted and flew away the blond looked over to see Jenny was still on the ground after knocking her to the ground.

"names Fionna. May i ask who the plum you are?" she said as she looked Jenny over.

Jenny just shook her head. "I'm Jenny miller and there's no way your Fionna!" she said while in complete disbelief. Fionna was very puzzled and tapped her on the head.

"your a human but i thought i was the... WAIT YOUR A HUMAN A TRUE HUMAN!" as Fionna hugged Jenny. Fionna pulled back and looks at Jenny and smiles and her blue eyes go big sized. Jenny smiled and then seen a medium sized cat run over.

"Hang on baby!" As the cat stretches her arm to punch Jenny while she was in Fionna embrace. Fionna then spins them out of the way as she lets go of Jenny and she hits the ground once again and Fionna stops the cat.

"Cake stop shes human and may lead me to others" The cake looks at Jenny very confused.

"fio she may be an ice queen trick to somehow get gumball!" Jenny at this time finally had to realize this she was in adventure time the show but how? Jenny in her daze finally got out of it and looked at the cat.

"im Jenny and im not after gumball. Wait is he the prince?"

cake smacked her face then looked at Jenny "yes why else would protecting him mean so much!" cake rolled her eyes then pointed to the tree house.

"um cake why are you pointing to the tree house?" Fionna asked

"well if this Jenny isn't a trap then she should at least get washed up" Jenny smiled and nodded. "thanks guys because ive only been here a few minutes and im a dirt pile" she joked as Fionna smiled

"least we can do but before you go Jenny i need to ask you something" she stated before Jenny made her way to the house. "ya? what is it Fionna"

"you said you only been here a few minutes? I'm just asking because i thought you'd know where more humans are" Fionna said sadly as Jenny shakes her head.

"no Fionna I'm not from this world so i don't know if there are any" She said sadly as Fionna cheered up quickly. "its no biggie im sure if i keep my eyes open ill find more humans like us!" in a happy tone

Jenny laughed and then nodded. cake smiled at the two as she looks at the sun that is starting to set. "oh wait don't gumball have some partie today Fionna?" Fionna nodded "ya he invited me but we can't leave Jenny here so cake help her find something to wear"

Cake nodded "come on baby lets get you ready and Fionna you best do the same" so Jenny followed cake to the house and up stairs to the bathroom as Fionna went to her room to change.

"hey um cake?" Jenny yelled from the bathroom as she closed the curtain. "yes baby?" cake asked as she came back in and took Jenny's dirty clothes and layed out a black dress for her to wear she picked.

"thanks for letting me borrowing such a nice dress" cake smiled "your very welcome Jenny but once your ready met us outside ok" the cat said before she left but unknown to them a bat flew into the room and turned into a young man of about 18 or so as he snickered quietly.

"well seems rabbit is in the shower" the man said softly as he held a camera and threw the curtain open but he stopped once he gazed about the woman.

The woman he had walked in on was a brunet and has a large chest and lovely body all together. "ahh who are you?" As Jenny turned red and couldn't move from his gaze for the man was in a red plaid shirt black jeans and red shoes and his hair hung in his face so well for it was marshal lee the vampire king.

**end chapter and thank you for reading now review if you think its ok or such but dont be hurt full i mean thsi site is for fun and to write and show our story ideas to the world for me this is to have fun as it should so agian if you like review and ik it was quick but it is my first adventure time fic**


	2. Chapter 2

**As you may have seen i edited the main ocs name. I did this from a friends request dont ask why but as we left off mashal walked into some deep shit so lets see what happens.**

As Marshall stood there his pale complication was turning red. Marshall soon began backing away slowly as jenny grabbed the closest thing possible which was Fionna's battle hammer.

Fionna and cake were sitting outside waiting as cake paced. "that girl is taking to long fio maybe i should check on her?" cake asked as she paced a trail into the ground.

Just as Fionna was to protest they heard a very loud bang and a males scream of pain.

"WHAT THE GLOB!" Fionna yelled as her and cake bolted into the tree house and up into the bathroom as the seen Marshall's flat on the ground holing his head tightly and jenny covering her body with a towel and a red face and a part of the hammer was in jenny"s hand well the wooden part.

Marshall now attempting to stand up holding his head with his hands seeming to be disoranted. "jenny allow me to introduce you to marshal the vampire king" Fionna said in a very dull tone.

"Hey rabbit why are you so mad sounding?" Marshal states before he falls over clenching his head. Jenny looks down at him and then leaves the room , Fionna then helps marshal up.

"dude what the flip did you do!" she barked as marshal points to the camera and a slight blush appeared on his pale face. Cake picks up the camera and then throws it out the window. "fio he got a pic of jenny in the shower" as she gave him a very disappointing look as did Fionna.

Marshall sighed as he leaned against the wall now. "it was to be a prank on Fionna and im sorry ok" he stated but to Fionna his calm and cool explanation was not going to get him out of it."marshal!" Fionna yelled as she gabbed his hand and dragged him outside but he floated so it was easy for fionna to move him.

"Marshall your going to gum ball's party right?" Marshall just floated there and picked his nose and yawned. "nope im just so tired i don't want to see budda tonight" Fionna smiled "dude your going good really wow" she laughed and punched him playfully as marshal seemed really puzzled as he said he wasn't going.

"rabbit im not going to that stupid party so i can be lame!" Marshall yelled sternly. "dude your going you owe jenny and you need to say sorry to her!" Marshall sighed and floated off towards the candy kingdom.

Fionna then reentered the tree house and found cake sitting out side the bedroom. "she ain't coming out is she cake?" Fionna asked as she sat down next to cake as cake scratched her head.

"who fio? You mean jenny of course she is shes just looking for weapon she can barrow for monsters" cake smiled as jenny walked out with a steel pole and a few knives.

Jenny smiled and put the knives into a bag and then turned the metal pole into three pieces and put it in the bag as well. "well im ready guys!" she giggled and motioned to leave which Fionna and cake understood and followed jenny out side as jenny stopped.

"I have no clue where im going" she giggled as Fionna and cake pointed to what looked like a castle. "that's where we are headed baby" cake said as they all made there way there jenny was amazed at the sight all the trees looked like normal trees but then there was candy canes and cotton candy trees the came the gram cracker walls of a fortress.

"Whoa this is so cool i always imagined what it would look like in real life!" Jenny shouted as Fionna and cake turned around and looked at her. " wait but you said you only been here for a short time" Fionna asked puzzled as jenny sighed.

"ya im not from here but i've seen this place on a TV in my world which i kinda miss" she said sadly as Fionna patted her shoulder and shurged. " well jenny how about we help you get home after this part ok?" jenny happily nodded and hugged her new friend.

"thank you so much Fionna" as she pulled away from Fionna the candy draw bridge came down to revile a city of candy nothing but candy. Fionna lead them though the city all the way to the castle.

"Hello Fionna" A voice rang out and the girls turn to see a man made of pink bubble gum and pink hair made of the same substance. fionna waved and motioned for him to come over.

The man then walked over and shook Fionna's hand. "hello Fionna so good to see you and you as well cake and your new friend" He asked very gracefully as a prince would.

"Im good pg but this is jenny a new friend we just met" he smiled and did the same to her as Fionna.

"Hello miss im prince gumball and its very nice to met you" he said with a kind laugh and smile. jenny nodded then felt here arm being tugged and pulled away from gumball and Fionna and pushed against a wall.

"Who are you!" the person screamed as jenny pushed him off her. "I'M JENNY MILLER AND YOU PERV SHOULD BACK OFF!" she snapped as she smacked Marshall.

"ow! that hurt!" jenny got madder. "IT SHOULD AND WHY DID YOU SCREAM AT ME! she barked as Marshall sighed and looked away and mumbled something.

"what did you say?' jenny asked as she tried o pick up on what he said but before she could gumball and Fionna come in and seem puzzled.

"Marshall why did you yank her away?" gumball asked seeming to be lost as marshal blushed and looked away. "just um asking her something" he said quickly and left in a hurry.

"what was that about?' gumball asked

jenny shook her head. "I don't know he just grabbed me then yelled at me and then poof ran off" Fionna then shrugged. gumball then took Fionna's hand "well Fionna i need to talk to you for a moment plz" Fionna nodded and waved to jenny as they left and jenny just decided to look for food because she hasn't eaten all day.

After a few minutes jenny found a long table off food and it all looked very good. "Yummy my favorites!" As she began to make a plate she felt all the eyes on her and whispers of who is she and isn't Fionna the last human but she just shrugged them and walked out on a balcony and sat alone and eat all by her self.

As the girl sat alone and ate her food she herd a soft voice say 'im sorry" as jenny turned to the voice to see marshal floating above her as she moved and patted a spot next to her.

"If your hungry sit and eat with me" Marshal just shrugged and sat down next to her and looked at her.

"whats with you dude?" she asked as he continued to stare.

"nothing its just. just you are really pretty" jenny blushed and looked down as she held the plate of food and looked into his gaze. "what makes you say that?" she questioned as he moved closer to her face.

"the whole time at this boring party Fionna made me come to your face and body have been all i can think about" as he moved a lock of hair away from her eye and looking into her big brown eyes.

"m-marshall i-i'm not sure what you mean" she said with a bright brush on her face as Marshall showed a toothy vampire grin. "you just been on my mind" he said he moves closer and kisses her lips softly but jenny in surprise kisses back till Marshall pulls away and smiles.

"wow its been awhile since i kissed anyone but you i just had to" he said as a small giggle is heard and then both jump up.

"Hey whos there!" marshal yelled out as a small cat irl about 12 jumps out and lands on the railing of the balcony. She has a wizards hat on and long black hair and a robe.

"im rea the wizard kitten and im here to see prince gumball.

**I know i may have rushed it about but marshal really couldn't get jenny off his mind who know whats next ;) but we all know what happened when Fionna jointed gumball before right well i hate to spoil it but that plays a role in this and rea the wizard will as well so plz stay tuned and hope you enjoyed it but if you didn't then im very sorry so plz review and such but nothing negative plz**


End file.
